Linos/History
Background Childhood Linos was born and raised in the Demon Netherworld by his parents Tzan Ren, the Shadow Demon Sorcerer and Hsian Ji, the Sound Demon Sorceress. His parents chose to return to the Netherworld in order to raise their child without interference from humans. One day, Linos accidentally wandered into Dong Xin's territory, whereupon the Ice Demon Sorcerer began to hunt the young demon. The event greatly traumatized Linos and he was eventually rescued from Dong Xin by his mother. Much of Linos' childhood involved fighting for his life since he was little in order to survive in the barren Netherworld filled with violent and hostile demons. As Linos grew, he displayed a curious and inquisitive nature towards humans and their world. In addition, he did not share similar violent and cruel tendencies as other Demon Sorcerers had exhibited. Though Hsian Ji did not care about this and loved her son regardless, Tzan Ren was unwilling to accept his son's kind nature. Life on Earth Despite his father's interference, Linos' interest in humans only continued to grow. Eventually, Tzan Ren believing his son to be a disgrace to their kind, resolved to kill him. Hsian Ji, however, used her siren song to prevent this and instead managed to convince Tzan Ren to banish Linos to the human world to be with the humans he loved so much. Upon arriving, Linos took on a human form and the alias "Liam". He took up residence in an abandoned factory and befriended a young, human boy named Timothy Knight. Using his hacking skills, Tim created a fake identity for Liam so he could attend school and fit into human society. Liam had difficulty adjusting at first, but Tim taught him various social cues and concepts. After some time at school, Liam also befriended Mavis Callahan, an enthusiastic friend of Tim's with an obsession with mythology and the supernatural. However, Tzan Ren followed Linos to Earth, eventually feeling that banishment was too merciful a punishment. On several occasions Tzan Ren attacked his son and even tried to impersonate him, which eventually exposed Linos' true nature to Mavis. After the three worked together to banish Tzan Ren back to the Demon Netherworld, Mavis accepted Linos despite his demon heritage and he resumed a peaceful life on Earth with his friends. He eventually moved out of his abandoned factory and into an old clock tower to be closer to Tim and Mavis. Shadow Strikers Arc 1 During the start of his 2005 fall school semester, Linos discovered that their new classmate and Mavis' new friend Mala Reid was in fact a demon as well. Linos immediately reacted and attacked her, causing massive destruction to the school campus before Mala slipped away. Puzzled by why a demon would run from a fight, the group tracked her down and discovered that she was actually a half-demon. While Mavis and Tim accepted Mala into their group, Linos remained cautious of her but they put their differences aside out of their mutual care for Tim and Mavis and eventually became good friends. Through Mala, they discovered that the coin Mavis had found was actually one of thirteen magical objects. Fearing what would happen if the Coins fell into the wrong hands, they chose to hunt them all down and collect them. The first, the Bat Coin was located at a museum and when Linos tried using it's powers, it failed, though they later discovered that this was because Linos already had the same powers that the Bat Coin granted. During this, they also encountered Daolon Wong, who was also hunting after the Coins for his own purposes. Following this, the group was attacked by a demon hunter named Remington Ryder. During the attack, Linos was injured, but Mala was able to treat his wounds. This eventually led them to meet Old Man Kuang, a retired Chi Wizard and former mentor of Mala's father, Jasper Reid. As Linos and his friends continued to collect Coins, though losing some to Wong, they were surprised by the arrival of Drago, Mala's former friend who had betrayed her but was now seeking to make up for his mistakes and earn her forgiveness. While Mala refused to accept his apology and Tim and Mavis simply chose to stay out of the situation, Linos frequently voiced his concern with and often sided with Drago, which often put him and Mala at odds. The reason for this was because Linos knew all too well what sort of childhood Drago had to go through and that despite how and who he was raised by, he could have turned out much worse. Because of this, Linos often offered his sympathy and support for Drago out of their shared childhood hardships and he was ultimately accepted into the group. After collecting more and losing some Coins, the group was drawn into a trap by Remington Ryder. However, Remy's trap ended up sending Tim and Mavis to the Demon Netherworld. Linos angrily attacked Remy for sending his friends to their deaths, but was convinced by Mala to spare him so he could help save their friends. Linos and Remy expressed disdain with having to work with each other, but nonetheless put their differences aside to rescue Tim and Mavis. However, it was during this that Daolon Wong was able to steal all the Coins they had collected. The group and Remy banded together to attack Wong and take back the Coins and narrowly succeeded thanks to Mavis' pet bearded dragon, Phineas. To celebrate their victory, they attended their school's Winter Formal dance. Arc 2 Beginning their 2006 spring school term, Remy joined the group in attending their school. However, the group was surprised by none other than Lang Yan, Mala's demon mother, who informed them that she and four other Demon Sorcerers were released by Daolon Wong in his attempt to get revenge for his defeat. During the discussion, Linos shared his own encounter with Dong Xin as a child and emphasized just how powerful these Sorcerers were. After this, Linos, Remy and Drago decided to move in together in the vacant apartment above Kuang's shop, due to the fact that the clock tower was schedule for renovation soon. Later, their school was attacked by Tai Ci. Despite an initial hiccup with Tim's banishment spell, the group rebounded and were successful in resealing the Demon Sorcerer. Following this, Liam, Mala and Drago were captured by Sen Qiang, who had been masquerading as their substitute biology teacher. Sen attempted to convince Liam to change sides, but he refused and promised that no matter what, they would fail. After her defeat, Liao She, Sen's twin sister, attacked them to get revenge. Linos was temporarily blinded by her poison while she was defeated by Mala. Following this, Liam was quickly kidnapped by Dong Xin, the Ice Demon Sorcerer who was determined to finish what they started long ago when Linos was a child. After tormenting Linos by chasing him through the Arctic tundra, he imprisoned him within his ice tower and prepared to unleash a global winter. Linos was successfully rescued by his friends and defeated Dong Xin before banishing him. Arc 3 While enjoying their summer vacation, Liam and his friends were ambushed by Hou Yi, Hei Gou and An Gou. He quickly recognized them as members of the Shadow Legion, his father's personal demon army. They were quickly overpowered, but rescued by Arran Kuang, Old Man Kuang's son who was also a light demon. Arran later explained that he and Liam were cousins due to the fact that his mother and Liam's father were twins. After explaining that he lost the 12 Signs given to him by his mother, Liam promised to help him find the rest. While in Rome, Linos and Drago saved several people from a fire while trying to find the Taurus Sign. Later, Linos suffers from terrifying nightmares of his mother's deaths and father's taunts. Troubled by them, he keeps them from his friends and only confides in Arran. During the Callahan Family Reunion, Liam spontaneously developed strange sight related abilities, including x-ray and thermal. Linos and his friends' struggles against the Shadow Legion continued until they launched a full-scale invasion of the city. Working with his friends, they were able to defeat Wei Gong before moving onto the next Commanders. As they advanced, they discovered a shadow barrier protecting Tzan Ren that only allowed other shadow demons to pass through, meaning only Linos could enter. Despite being told of his impending death by Mala, Linos entered anyway, ignoring the cries of his friends to face his father one last time. Using the Virgo Sign, Tzan Ren was able to restore his broken body and father and son engaged each other in combat. Tzan Ren took a quick lead due to his sheer force and power, though Linos continued to fight back. Eventually, Tzan Ren revealed his trump card: a shadow infused version of Hsian Ji, who's astral form he had corrupted with his Shadow Demon Chi after killing her. However, Linos was able to purge her of Tzan Ren's influence with the Virgo Sign and even free An Gou from his control. After sending An to Arran with the final Sign, the light demon prepared an arrow of pure light to eradicate them both, much to the chagrin of the rest of the Strikers. Linos assured them that this was what he wanted and had made Arran promise to kill them both if it was the only way to make sure Tzan Ren would be gone. He confessed his feelings for Mavis before accepting his death. While Tzan Ren and Hei Gou were eradicated by Arran's light arrow, Linos remained completely unaffected. Arran revealed that this was because his pure light arrow only affected beings of pure shadow, which Linos was not, since he was technically a shadow-sound hybrid. After letting his mother's weakened astral form leave to recover, Linos entered a romantic relationship with Mavis Arc 4 At the start of their next school year, Liam accompanied his class to another field trip to the museum, only to witness it being attacked by Dragen. Joined by Remy's cousin, Renita Ryder, the Strikers resolve to find the eight Keys of the Demon King to prevent Dragen and Shen Du from releasing Mo Wang, the Demon King. Though they are able to acquire some of the keys, they do lose a few to Dragen and even temporarily lose Drago when he leaves the team. When the Strikers determine that Shen Du is preparing a spell to empower Mo Wang, they decide to confront him and put an end to this once and for all. During the battle with Shen Du, Linos' mother, Hsian Ji, was successfully resurrected alongside Lang Yan. Mother and son had little time to reunite and quickly teamed up to help defeat Shen Du, permanently sealing him with Mo Wang inside his prison vault. After, Linos happily embraced his mother. Some time later, Liam and his friends are surprised at school when a group of demon hunters invade. Remy offers to deal with the hunters, not wanting his friends to expose themselves, but when Remy is unable to defeat them, Linos chooses to reveal himself, alongside Mala and Drago. After defeating the hunters, they are surprised by the arrival of Section 13 and Captain Black, who, to their surprise, wants to recruit them and offers them a place in Section 13. Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z